Innocence Lost
by Claudia Tryniti Rae
Summary: Relena is a truly UNIQUE vampire who REALLY wants Heero... but so does Addie...


Innocence Lost  
By: Claudia Tryniti Rae  
  
Disclaimer: Son no mis chicos. ~The boys aren't mine!~  
Warnings: Limey and ooc/AU. Relena is a person of unique standings.  
  
The night was cool, crisp, bloody. Her fangs retracted as the body in her arms died. "Can't drink from the dead, now can I?" she questioned the night. She always enjoyed the night. But then again, she was lucky to know a sunrise. She sighed as the sun peaked over the mountains. "Better get home to wake up brother and go to school," she spoke to no one at all.  
*******  
"Heero buddy! Hey wait up, Heero!" Duo yelled to his best friend. Heero slowed his pace and waited for the braided pilot of Deathsithe Hell. Even though he would never admit it to Duo, Duo was his best friend. He would always be. Heero looked at Duo.  
"What now Duo, I'm gonna be late," he spoke annoyed. His eyes caught sight of a beauty beyond any other approaching. His jaw hit the floor. Duo just smirked and he took the hand of his girlfriend Hilde and left. The girl was dressed in a long black skirt with a slit to her mid thigh with black leather platform knee boots and silver shirt with the word GODDESS on it in Blood Red.  
The girl walked to him, extending her hand. Heero noticed the rings on her hands. Many were of Celtic origin, however one caught his eye. It was a Celtic Knot ring with the dragon of eternal pride on it, the symbol of a mythical Vampire clan that walked in the sun. "Hello, my name is Relena Peacecraft, I'm kinda new here and was wondering if you could show me around. Your name would be...?" she questioned him with the voice of the goddess of a world he could never hope to reach. He regained himself and extended his hand to her.  
"I am Heero Yuy, it would be my pleasure to show you around," he said, all the while trying to determine what it was the attracted him to her. She looked into his eyes and saw a soul that scared her. The soul of a warrior, a lover, and a mystery. A soul like hers. Immortal.  
They entered the school and Heero noticed the looks from the guys toward him, looks of pure envy. Relena, in turn, noticed the looks of the girls toward her, looks of hate. She smirked.   
A girl around Relena's age approached with hate in her eyes. She looked at Relena and smirked. "Hey, Heero, what are you doing? Don't you know you're supposed to be working with me right now? Now let go of the little girl and come on," she spoke to him.  
"I believe you are mistaken, he is showing me around right now. So if you can hold on for about an hour, Little Miss Princess, I'll return the man you can only dream about to you," Relena smirked. The other girl grew angry and almost hit Relena when Heero stepped in.  
"Addie, give it up, we're not working together, and don't you dare hit her. You will pay if you do. Believe me," he whispered. Addie's eyes got huge and she said nothing more, she only walked away. "Relena, come on, we'll continue our tour after lunch, I have some people you should meet," he whispered as they walked.  
'I'm gonna like this guy,' she thought.  
*******  
The pair walked to the courtyard where a few people sat at a picnic table. Heero introduced them to Relena. "Relena I'd like you to meet my friends, Duo, Hilde his girlfriend, Trowa, Cathrine his sister, Quatre, Wufei, and Sally who is Wufei's 'Woman'." he smiled. Wufei muttered something about "Injustice" and pouted. Relena smiled and greeted each of Heero's friends.  
"I was wondering, well, my brother is throwing a party tonight at our place, would you all care to come?" Relena asked her new friends. Almost immediately the girls had shouted a firm 'YES' and the guys were nodding in approval. "Great, it's being held at the Peacecraft Mansion, tonight at 7. Oh and it's a costume ball, after school we can all go and find a costume, ne?" All heads nodded in agreement.  
"Well, I will see you later, Relena and I are going to finish our tour, later," Heero said and exited with Relena. He showed her to the library, lunchroom, English, Math, Science, and History halls, and the auditorium. Her eyes brightened at the sight of the auditorium. She used to sing in a place much like this long, long ago.  
"Heero," she asked, "are you coming tonight?" She looked hopeful, her eyes shining. He only nodded in response. "Oh, I'm sorry, but who was that girl Addie? Please don't mind me I was only wondering," she whispered, her eyes down.  
Heero tilted her head up to look at him. "She is a girl that wants to be with me, and I DON'T want to be with her," he responded. "I found the one I want to be with..." he trailed off. His head tilted lower to hers. She stopped him with her finger.  
"We've only just meet, not until I know you better," she spoke. Heero nodded and only took her hand. Their tour had finished and they stood in the expanse of garden the school held. Heero loved the feel of her so close to him. She split from him for a game of hide-and-seek. She made her way to the end of the garden when three girls approached her. One of which was Addie.  
"Yea girlies this is the bitch that stole MY Heero. What ya think we should do to her? I say we turn this punk Goth wanna-be into white trash," Addie said, an evil smile crossing her features. Relena looked into Addie's eyes, fire burning beneath the sea blue.   
"Look, I NEVER took Heero from you, you NEVER had him. You will NOT threaten me, EVER. If you wish to have a small competition for him, then come to the ball at my house tonight. In costume, if you please. We will settle this there," Relena nodded and left the three girls in their awe.  
*******  
The night wrapped around her. Her eyes held the light of the universe. She was the goddess of a world only one would ever reach. Her fangs itched for confrontation with one. The only one she WANTED to kill. To keep them from the one she desired.  
*******  
Relena stood on the balcony of her room. Milliardo entered to speak with her. "I hope I can have some fun. Dearest sister, tell me I can," he pleaded. She smiled on him. She bent delicately and kissed his forehead.  
"Of course, Dearest, there was a woman I saw that was perfect for you. Her name was Lucretzia Noin, I think you will like her," Relena smiled. It was rare for Death to smile.  
*******  
The first guests arrived at 7. Heero, masked as a 16th century vampire, walked through the door. Duo and Hilde followed as the Duke and Duchess of Canteburry, Wufei and Sally wore traditional Chinese costumes, Trowa, Cathrine, and Quatre were all demons of an underworld they would never meet.   
Relena stood at the top of the Grand Staircase prepared for her entrance. She was a 16th century vampire as well as Heero, only without the fake fangs. Hers were very real. And she was VERY hungry.  
Addie entered as a grand Queen, in a dress that accentuated her bust and small waist. All eyes were upon her and she smirked. 'Love to see that bitch's face now,' she thought. Her eyes scanned the room for Heero. She spotted him and looked up to see...  
"Well done," she clapped. "Well Addie, welcome to my home, let our games begin," Relena spoke so all could hear. The room inhaled. She was truly breathtaking. She wore a dress of satin the color of blood. The bodice was tight, and tapered to a skirt layered to the ground. The bodice came low as to emphasize her bust and small waist, but she held the captivation.  
Heero came to her side. He held his hand for her to take and she did. They walked down the stairs, the picture of beauty, immortal beloved. She smiled to him. They were perfect.  
The night drew on and Addie grew angrier. Relena and Heero had not left the other's sight for a moment. They danced a lovers dance, waltzed an ancient waltz, and twirled in the night. Addie fumed, 'How dare she take him from me? Who does she think she is?' She walked with slight grace to the two 'Vampires'. "I will take him now," she spoke with fire. She didn't know what she provoked.  
"As you wish, but beware you dance with Death," Relena remarked. Little did Addie know the remark was not of Heero, but of herself. The pair danced with a grace few others possessed, but there was no passion to the dance as there was with him and Relena. In time the waltz ended. Relena approached and Heero offered his arm. She accepted and they walked to the gardens. "I want to ask you something," she sang to him.  
Heero nodded, "Anything," he looked to her eyes. She held a fire that seemed to burn on for eternity. The fire matched the one in his eyes, in his heart, in his soul. She leaned closer to him.  
"I am very different from all others except my brother. I have a secret I want to share. But it is a huge part of trust. I asked you to be here with me because I can feel that you will accept me the way I am, as will your friends. Do you want to know?" she questioned with pleading eyes. Heero nodded. "Well I was born 16 years ago, but my birth was not normal. I was born to parents who were unique. They were 1708 years old. Immortals, immortal because they were Vampires," she paused.  
"But you can stay in the sunlight, how, why?" Heero stammered. She silenced him with her finger upon his soft lips.  
"I was born a vampire, as was my brother, born with the unique gift to walk as a mortal in the light of the sun. I cannot be killed, EVER. And I was told by my mother that when I found a soul, reflective of mine, that they were destined to be with me. Forever," she silenced.  
Her eyes were downcast and she seemed ashamed. He lifted her head so their eyes were locked. "So if I consent to be turned, will I be like you or will I be condemned to darkness?" he questioned.  
"If you drink of my blood, from MY neck, then you will be like me, an Immortal Mortal. Light walking vampire. My immortal beloved. And I could do the same to your friends so they will be the same as us," she whispered. "I want to do this, to be with you forever. Because, I... I love you."  
Heero smiled at her. "Then we will go deal with Addie right now. Then you may make me yours," he whispered, pausing to kiss her. He quickly deepened the kiss and released the fire he held for his love. His immortal beloved. He lifted her high in the air and she wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing still. Relena broke the kiss.  
"We really should get back. We'll tell your friends later, but now I have to settle the competition with Addie," she spoke in silky tones that made him want to take her. The pair returned to the ball, arm in arm. Addie rushed upon them as they walked in.  
"Where have you been? You slut! I know what you were trying to do. Evil," she was interrupted by a wave of Relena's hand.  
"Yes, I'm sure," she began, gaining the attention of all, "I, to you, am a whore, ne? I spread my legs for anyone? NEVER! I am not you! A question, only one but you choose to answer."  
"Yes?" Addie questioned, wonderment filling her eyes. Relena walked closer. In the background you could hear the chorus of a song perfect for Relena. It was Beautiful by Creed.  
Beautiful is empty  
Beautiful is free  
Beautiful loves no one  
Beautiful stripped me.  
"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be immortal?" she spoke in the same silky tone as before.  
"Why?" Addie asked, a little frightened. Relena strode up to her, fangs still present.  
"Because, it's the only way you could ever win. I have all of eternity to have him, you have mere years," she whispered. In the background there was now the chorus of the song Outside.  
Cuz I'm on the outside  
and I'm lookin' in  
I can see through you  
See your true colors  
Cuz inside your ugly  
Your ugly like me  
And I can see through you  
See to the real you.  
Addie's eyes were huge. She began to scream but didn't after the laughter began. Everyone was laughing at her. She fumed, "How DARE you? You bitch! You EVIL bitch," she was soon silenced by a Duke and Duchess, two Chinese, and three Demons of the underworld she would soon know.  
"I don't think you should talk to MY immortal beloved in such a manner," Heero spoke up. Relena's arms were draped about his neck. Addie stood and spoke her challenge. By now, everyone thought they should leave. As they walked out the door, they suddenly forgot they ever saw Addie at the mansion.  
"You will have to kill me first," she whispered, head held high. Relena smirked. She walked closer to the small group.  
"I want to tell you all who I really am," Relena sung to the group. "But, in order to do so, I must be assured that none will tell and you will not forsake me," she concluded. All heads, even Addie's, nodded. "I will never die. I am immortal, as a vampire. Unique as I am, I can make you all like me, to be with your love for eternity."  
Duo spoke this time, "But you walk in the light, how can you?" His head spun with the realization. If there were more like her then... well it WOULD be interesting.  
"I was born into this world like this, my brother as well. He has found a lover, a soul reflective of his. I have done the same, but will not convert him, nor you until you want to be." Relena stated quite plainly.  
"How can we be certain you are what you claim to be?" Quatre questioned. He sounded slightly frightened. Relena motioned for them to watch her. She walked to Addie. As she passed the table, she picked up a dagger.  
"I know the hate you posses for me, so I hope you can do this. Stab me, in the heart," she commanded Addie, placing the dagger's point at her heart. Addie smirked. "Heero, let her do this. Please." With that Addie plunged the dagger to the hilt into Relena's heart. Relena gasped, more for dramatic effect than from pain. Heero ran to her. She stopped him. "If I was not immortal, would I still be talking now? Heero, take the dagger now." Addie gasped, she was telling the truth. But now she may hold a grudge.  
Relena approached Addie. She smiled, and beckoned Addie closer. "Will all of you wait down here for a moment, Heero, come with me," she commanded. Heero followed her to her room. "I wanted to change. And I wanted to know if you wanted me to turn you," he walked to her, enveloping her in his strong arms.  
"Take me," he whispered into her ear. She smiled against him. She rose to meet his lips with her own. She was now clad in her underwear. She had thrown him on her bed and was straddling his body, kissing him. He in turn was rubbing her body and kissing her. She smiled and slipped her hand in his pants and fondled him as she bit his neck. The pleasure took away the pain. She stopped, he was nearly drained.  
"Heero, bite my neck, drink from me," she pleaded. He did as told and became her immortal lover. She climbed off him and found a pair of black leather pants, boots, black bra, and a black shirt that said VAMPIRE on it. 'Cute...' he thought idly. He did love her. Always would. When she had dressed they returned to the group.  
Addie stood at the bottom of the stairs. "You... you BIT him!" she screeched. Relena merely smiled an evil smile.   
"Why, yes I suppose I did. But you see I am still hungry and I don't really like you so..." Relena whispered and inched closer to Addie. "But, I wanted to ask the rest of you if you wanted to be turned. So do you?" One by one they nodded approval. Even Addie approved.  
One by one they fed from her neck. One by one they became immortal. Addie was the last to conform. Relena bit and fed, and Addie bit and fed from Relena's wrist. Relena smirked. "Addie, we are even," she spoke. "Now come, it's dawn, walk with us."  
Addie became immortal for a few fleeting moments. She walked out last and the others turned to see their new sister burst into flames and die into ashes. Relena made the sign of the cross over the pile. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, now Addie we are even." The new Vampires laughed. "We'd better go, we'll be late for school. Oh and guys, don't eat anyone at school, it's so public." She left with Heero on her arm. Duo, Hilde, Quatre, Trowa, Cathrine, Wufei, and Sally, all locked together for an eternity, locked to Relena by blood, locked to eachother by a love too strong for a mortal. They were gods. Gods once innocence was lost.  



End file.
